


Welcome Aboard!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Lance's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble for something I'll probably make into a full-fledged thing one day.





	

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
YOU ARE A PIRATE!  
Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright to be,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken)You are a pirate!  
(crowd)Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say HOORAY!

(girl's voice) Yar, har, fiddle di dee.  
If you love to sail the sea,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken) Weigh anchooor!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Arr yarr, ahoy and avast,  
Dig in the dirt and dig in it fast!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahahahaha! (Yay!)

We're sailing away (set sail!),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!)  
And run and jump all day (Yay!)  
We float on our boat (the boat!)  
Until its time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)  
Until we sail again!

(girl's voice) Yar, har, fiddle di dee.  
If you love to sail the sea,  
You are a pirate!

Laaaand ho!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is alright with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

(spoken) Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

(singing) Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!

Hahahahahaha!  
(spoken) You are a pirate!  
Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
